


Be excellent to each other and party on

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Bromance, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Omorashi, Pee, Vomit, bed wetting, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: After a night of and drinking Bill passes out on Ted’s couch and wets himself on itTW for people with emetophobia
Kudos: 12





	Be excellent to each other and party on

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new movie today and I wanted to write some omo

Bill was tuning his guitar on his bed when his phone rang.

“Bill speaking.”

“Bill, it’s Ted. Hey my parents are going to be out this weekend. Wanna come over and stay the night. My dad left his alcohol cabinet open.”

“Really dude?”

“Yeah. Now come over.”

“What about your brother?”

“He’s at a friends house tonight. Come on dude.”

“Ok dude. I’ll ask my dad.”

“Alright dude.”

Bill put the phone done and hopped off his bed. He dashed out of his bedroom to the living room where his dad was watching TV.

“Hey dad. Can I stay the night at Ted’s tonight?”

“It depends. Is all your homework done?”

“Yes sir.”

“You did all your chores?”

“Yes sir.”

“You can go then. Just be home by 10 o’clock tomorrow.”

“Thanks dude.”

Bill started to head out the door.

“Bill.”

He stopped and turned around.

“Yeah dad?”

“Stay out of trouble. I don’t want to wake up to a phone call from the police tonight.”

“I promise I will stay out of trouble.”

“Ok. Bye son.”

“Bye dad.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bill stepped on Ted’s front mat and knocked on the door. Ted quickly opened the door.

“Hey dude.”

“Hey bro.”

“Come inside.”

Ted led Bill into his house.

“So what should we do tonight dude.”

“Well I thought we could just watch some TV and drink some of my dad’s beer.”

“Sounds totally tubular dude.”

So Bill and Ted got into Ted’s parent’s alcohol cabinet. They started drinking. At first Bill hated the taste. But it grew on him a little bit and he started to like it.

They drank that whole night. This was their first time having alcohol and they over did it.

They got drunk. Like really drunk. They were going crazy.

“Ted, I case we-we die tonight. I just wanted to say I-I love you.”

“I love you too Bill. Have I ever told you you have have r-really nice hair?” Ted started running his fingers through Bill’s short, curly hair.

“N-no, you haven’t. You have really nice hair too dude.”

At the end of the night Ted was hunched over in front of the toilet vomiting while Bill was passed out on Ted’s couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~|

Cut to morning. Bill opened his eyes as he felt the terrible pain in his head. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. When he did he saw the dark stain on his pants. He panicked and jumps off the couch. He stared in horror and the dark, wet patch on the couch.

He sat down in his own mess. He was wondering what he was going to say to Ted. He had just wet himself on his couch. Would Ted be mad? Would he understand? Would he even let him over at his house anymore?

Bill finally got himself together and went to go look for Ted. 

He checked every room in house and until he opened to the bathroom door and saw Ted passed out on the bathroom floor. The toilet and his mouth were covered in vomit and it almost made him gag.

“Ted. Ted wake up.” Bill said gently kicking Ted’s arm.

Ted opened his eyes and saw Bill hovering over him. But he wasn’t in his bedroom. How did he get in the bathroom?

“What happened last night?”

“We got drunk last night dude. You were hurling all night.”

“How much did we drink? My head is pounding.”

“I don’t know. But Ted, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What is it dude?”

“Well before I tell you we should clean you up.”

Bill helped Ted off the floor. He then grabbed and wash cloth, we it under the sink, and wiped the vomit off of Ted’s mouth.

“Which toothbrush is yours?” Bill gestured to the toothbrush holder. 

“The green one.” Bill reached for the toothbrush. “Wait no, the blue one.” Bill grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Do you want me you hep you or can you do it yourself?”

“I can do it myself.” Ted grabbed the toothbrush from Bill’s hands and started brushing his teeth. When he was done he spit the toothpaste out in the sink and rinsed his mouth.

“So what did you want to tell me Bill?” Ted asked putting his toothbrush away.

“Uh Ted, I uh, I wet myself on your couch. It was probably from all the alcohol we drank. I’m so sorry Ted. I’m disgusting.” Bill’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment. He held his head down in shame.

Ted looked at Bill’s pants. How could he have not noticed the wet patch. “You’re not disgusting dude. We can clean the couch and your pants. Nobody needs to know.”

Bill lead to Ted to the living room and showed him the wet couch.

“I’m sorry dude.”

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s totally chill dude. You can just unzip and case off the cushion and throw it in the washing machine. No big deal.” Ted took the cushion off the couch and took off the case. “You can change into a pair of my underwear and pants. I’ll wash your wet pants.”

“Ok dude.”

They both went to Ted’s bedroom where Ted gave him and pair of pants and underwear to change into.

Ted went to the laundry room and threw the case in the washing machine. Bill then walked in with his soiled pants and underwear in hands.

“I’ll wash those for you.” Ted took the clothes from Bill’s hands and put them in the washing machine as well.

“What time is it Ted?”

Ted looked down at his watch “9:30.”

“How long will it take to wash my pants? My dad wants me home by 10.”

“It’ll take an about an hour. I’ll just return them to you at school on Monday.”

“Ok. Thanks a lot Ted. I know you’ve been doing all of this with a massive headache.”

“It’s not a problem dude. You’re my bro.”

“You’re my bro too Ted.”


End file.
